SuperWonder Shorts
by wonderwman07
Summary: Kal and Diana are just like you and me. A glimpse in to the random things these to do. Think of DC short with our favorite power couple
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Magic Kal El**

After a long day of patrol duty with the League Diana walk into her London flat. As she opens the front door she notices a note on the floor marked, _to Moon, from Sun. _She smiles as she picks up the note. Slowly opening it she read:

_ Dearest Moon, _

_I have a surprise for you at the Fortress tonight. See ya soon,_

_ From your immortal beloved Sun... Kal_

Diana blushes at the note. Looking down at her mudded armor she heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. Rushing like mad she zooms in the shower and back out again spinning herself dry. Rapping the towel around herself she rushes to her closet and pulls up a simple little blue dress and red lace up sandals. Checking herself in the mirror one last time Diana pulls her hair up into a bun and calls the Fortress.

"Kal?" she calls pressing the comlink in her ear.

"Evening Ms Prince", the Fortress said. "Master Kal El is finishing up your surprise for the evening."

"Oh," she replies.

"Don't worry Ms Prince," the Fortress replies. "Master Kal has informed me to teleport you here as soon as you are ready."

"Well I am," she replies back as she pulls on her braces.

"Good, teleporting you now," the Fortress says.

In the flash Diana's vibrant flat begins to fade into the icy steel of the Fortress.

"Welcome to the Fortress Ms Prince," the Fortress says.

Looking around the teleporter pad Diana sees no sign of Kal.

"Please follow me Ms," the Fortress replies as a pattern on light appeared on the floor beneath her.

With a nod Diana follows the pattern to the Fortress living room. Entering the large room Diana sees a lonely chair seated in the middle of the room in front of a red curtain.

"Please Ms Prince take a seat and Kal will be with you shortly," the Fortress says.

Diana walks over to the chair; it was large, red and made of dark wood. Gliding her fingers across the wood carving on top on the red she notices Kal's handiwork. She smiles at his work before finally taking a seat.

Once seated the lights in the room dim.

"Kal, what are you up to?" she asks as she looks around the room.

Kal doesn't answer.

Suddenly she hears the curtains being pulled apart.

As the red curtain slowly part and she sees Kal standing in the middle dressed as Clark with his over sized shirt and glasses. Overhead a song begins to play

_"Oh na, na, na..."_

Kal snaps her head up. Diana stares into in blue eyes her heart flutters.

_"Look what done started..."_

Gradually he begins to walk towards her with a swagger in his step. Shrugging his shoulder he slides his heavy large oversized coat sliding it off his broad shoulders and onto the floor in behind him.

_"Oh na, na, na..."_

Next Kal moves his hands to the top of his button up shirt as he rolls his body to the music. As each button falls open it reveals his broad muscular chest. Diana blushes her cheeks red as he finally stops in front of her.

"By the gods," she whispers as she sees his slight chest hair through his opened shirt.

"Well hello there Moon," Kal says as he stares down at her. "I hear you have had a long day of saving the world from evil."

Diana nods in silence as she watches Kal's hand slide down his chest and abs down to his belt. He holds his hands at his belt as if waiting for approval. Still rocking his hips to the beat Kal he smiles at the animal hunger grow in Diana's eyes.

"Well little lady..."

_"I'm a give it to you right..."_

Kal's eyes flare red at the words of the song. He extends his hands down to her and takes her hands in his. Pulling her forwards he places her hands onto his body. Guiding them upwards he traces them up his body to his shoulders. Using her hands as his own he slides his shirt off.

_"Oh na, na, na..."_

Still holding her hands he pulls her in to his chest. From the closeness of their skin upon skin she feels ever part of him moving to the beat. Kal stares into her eyes as he release her hand. He hears her whimper as his hands break free of hers.

"You are losing your tip Magic Kal El," she whispers into his ear. "I thought you said you had moves..."

Kal laughs, "Oh you haven't seen the best ones..."

In a flash Kal grabs her by the butt and lifts her up around his waist. Wrapping her legs around him he places her right above him. Diana gasps as she feels his still grinding his hips to the beat.

"Warmer," she replied as she kisses he's lips.

Kal smirks as he pulls away from her kiss, "You know you aren't supposed to touch the dancers."

"So," she replies kissing his lips once more. "This is a private show."

_"Put your hands in the air if you're loving tonight..."_

"Than I can take these pants off..." he growls into her ear.

_"Keep you're hand the air if you're spending the night..."_

"Oh theio stin nai," (Oh gods yes in Ancient Greek) Diana replies as she feels him nibbling down her neck.

"Good my best moves are always best used with less clothing are involved," he replies as he rushes to his bedroom.

Diana laughs as she feels the air rush passed her, "You know I will make you pay for this."

"I hope you do," Kal replies as he enters his bedroom.

Tossing Diana onto the bed he grins.

"... For I am about to be a bad little Kryptonian," he replies as he joins her in bed. "A very bad one... na, na, na."

Hiya guys, this will be a random thing, kinda like DC shorts on DC Nation. Were we will see Kal and Diana do random things and i will be taking ideas if you have anything if you might want to see them doing!


	2. Quicky 1- A Chat Between Bros

**Chapter 2: A Chat between Bros**

**Monitor duty log**

Date: July 13, 2014

Loaction: Off the coast of New Zeland

Clark: Hey Bruce

Bruce: I hear you Clark

Clark: You see that mountain down there?

Bruce: Yeah the one with a side missing?

Clark: Yup

Bruce: How was it, I mean… was it as good as I imagine?

Clark: Smirks: Look at the mountain Bruce, just look at it…

Diana: Damn it Kal I still have some mountain fragments stuck in my hair!

Bruce: Breaths in sharply…. Bro-fist my man

Clark: Bro-fist

The Watchtower, above earth

Barry: Did i just hear what I thought i heard?!

J'onzz: Shakes his head... You hear and saw nothing Barry... You got that

Barry: Yes J'onzz I would never break Superman's confindence... Barry rushes from the monitor room whispering loudly... Superman bang Wonder Woman into a mountain...

J'onzz: Smirks as he watches the transcript on the screen roll on the screen... Took him long enough

Barry: Bro-fist, Big Blue bro-fist


	3. Chapter 2: First Love

**Chapter 2: First Love**

East End Lounge, Downtown Gotham

The last glimmer of the summer sun fades over the towering grim building as I teleport down to the street of Gotham. Walking out of the shadows of the East End back alley teleport station I see a tall silhouette of my beloved across from me. He stands in front of the nightclub bobbing his head to Dinah belting a cover of Just be Mine.

"Clark," I call out as I run across the street.

As he hears my voice he turns to me smiling. His boyish smile melts my heart as I walk up to him.

"Your late," he says kissing the top of my head.

"A goddess is never late," I reply with a smirk. "You are just too early."

"Right," he replies smirking. "Come one Dinah and the other are inside waiting."

Looking up at building in front of us I read the name, "East End Lounge, nice name."

"Yup," he replies as he takes my hand in mine. "Dinah sings her once a month."

Taking his hand in mine we walk inside the nightclub. Strolling up to the door the bouncer moves the rope with a nod.

Once inside the club we see the rest of the League dressed in street clothes seated right in front of the stage: Bruce with Selina, Barry with Iris, Hal with Carol, Oliver and Arthur with Mera. Walking over to them Kal and I take a seat in the middle of our group of friends.

"Your late," Bruce says with a smile as he leans over to Kal.

Kal laughs and points to me.

"I see," Bruce replies with a wink.

"OMG not take his side," Selina says as she punches him in the arm.

"What?" Bruce says with a smirk.

"You will pay for that Bats," Selina replies.

"Why do you I said it," he replies into her shoulder.

"Naughty little Dark Knight..." she replies back as she kisses him.

Kal and I both look at each other blushes as we watch Bruce and Selina embrace each other.

Ollie lifts his hand in the air raising his voice over Dinah's singing, "Get a room you too. You're embarrassing Blue and Di."

"Don't mind us," Kal say as he adjusts his glasses.

"Oh we weren't," Bruce replies.

"Haha," Barry laughs as looks at Hal. "OHHHHHH!"

Iris and Carol pop both of them men in the head causing me to chuckle. As Barry and Hal rub the back of their heads we hear Dinah finish singing. We all clap our hands as Dinah leaves the stage.

"Great performance Dinah," Aquaman says as he lifts his glass to her.

"My baby is the best," Ollie says as he gets up to meet her.

"Thank you guys for coming," Dinah says as she stands in front of our table.

"Are you done for the night?" I ask.

"Nope," she replies as she takes a drink. "I still have one more song, but I need a little help."

"Help?" I ask.

Dinah reaches across the table and grabs my hands. She pulls me up guiding me round the table until I am standing beside her.

"Just come with me..." she says as she drags me towards the stage.

"Dinah, no," I reply as guides me to the wings next to stage. "No, no, I am not singing..."

She turns to me raising her eyebrow and says, "I have heard you in the shower Princess..."

"Oh Gaia," I replies.

"Oh don't worry," she replies as she walks over to her microphone in the middle of the stage. "You'll do just fine."

"I am not sing," I reply folding my arms across my chest.

The crowd roar as Dinah reenters the stage.

"Ok guys we are in for a special treat," Dinah shouts. "Since this is my last song I thought I'd get a little help sing my last song. Come on Diana."

Dinah waves to me off stage.

"No, no," I reply shaking my head.

She walks off stage towards me smiling.

"Oh come on don't be shy," she says as the crowd cheers.

"Dinah don't," I say as she reaches me.

"It's for a good cause..." Dinah says extending her hand down to me.

"I hate you," I reply as I take her hand.

"I love you too," she replies with a smirk.

As we walk on to the stage I see Kal and the others staring up at me. I make my way to the mic. I feel a hundred eyes staring up at me. I have fought monster and gods that were less intimating. Lost in the sea of eyes I begin to hear the DJ start to play the music. I look over my shoulder back at Dinah as she gives me an encouraging smile.

Taking a breath in I recognize the song that is playing. I close my eyes and begin to sing.

_See I know a little bit something good, Always comes out of a little bit something bad..._

Opening my eye I see the crowd bobbing their heads to the beat. They seemed to be enjoying my voice. I see Kal smiling from eye to ear which eases me and I begin to loosen up.

_And now you're on my skin, body to body..._

I gentle grab the mic pulling it close to my lips as I look over the crowd. Closing my eyes I imagine Kal hands sliding down my back as he holds me close.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ I wish you were first love..._

As I hit the chorus I realize I wasn't alone. I begin to hear female voices behind me. Looking behind me I see her, Selina, Mera and Iris standing with mics in front of them. I smile as I turn back to the crowd. My eyes were drawn to Kal's beautiful face as the room around us fades.

_Cause if you were first there would have been no second, third or fourth love..._

There was no longer a cheering crowd just him and me; Sun and Moon. I had found my other half, my sun to my moon and my beloved. I grab the corners of my tank top and give it a tug.

_... knowing I could keep it real T-shirt and jeans_...

He laughs. I know it is odd to say but he loves it when I wear simple things. It must be a farmer thing. Once again I hit the chorus but as I do I watch the girls walk to the front of the stage.

_I wish you were my first love..._

One by one they jump off the stage and walk over to the boys. Grabbing them by their hands they pull the boys up onto the stage. Dinah grabs Kal's hand as he comes up onto the stage before pushing him towards me.

Stumbling towards me Kal stops in front of me. Looking over to my side I look up at his face from the corner of my eyes. We smile at each other as I rock my hips to the beat. Extending my hand out to my side I take his hand into mine pulling him in front of me: placing his towering frame between me, the microphone and the crowd. The next few lyrics to this song were meant for him and me not the crowd.

_You make me wanna ride again..._

I watch his eyes flare crimson behind his glasses.

_I wanna hear you name cause I..._

"Oh really?" he mouths.

I nod as he lean down to me his crimson eye unmoving from mine. Taking the mic into his grasp he tilts it to the side moving from out of his path. He moves in close to my face. His face inches from mine I fell his breathe on my face.

_Cause I, ... _

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

In mid word Kal lips claim mine. We lose ourselves in the moment as Dinah and the others continue to sing. Feeling his lip on mine we are brought back to reality by the sounds of cheers.

"Kiss him good Di!" Selina and Dinah shouts in unison.

Breaking apart I see Kal's glasses had fogged yet I still could see his crimson eyes. Looking behind us we see Barry and the other cheering us.

"OHHHHHHH!" Barry and Hal shout as they fist pump their hands.

Arthur and Mera smile as they give us a thumbs up. Kal laughs as he leans the mic back between us. I begin to sing again...

_I wish you my first love..._

But Kal begins to sing in the words to the song in his native tongue, well more like talk in rhythm...

_Cause if you were first love.._.

As the words roll from his tongue he steps closer to me. His language was so beautiful and the words he spoke sounded deep more profound in his tongue. He was singing from his soul.

_Baby there would have been no second, third or fourth love..._

"Sun," I whisper as I cover the mic with my hand.

"Moon," he replies as he places his hand over mine.

"S 'agapo se," (I love you in Ancient Greek) I whisper as I get to my tipy toes.

"More than ice cream?" he laughs placing his hand under my chin.

"Hmm..." I reply with a slight smirk as I stare at his lips.

Taking my free hand I grab his and bring his lips to mine.

"Can ice cream make me scream its name?" I ask into his lips.

"No," he replies with a devilish grin. "Only I can do that Moon so very, very well."

"Than you have your answer silly Kryptonian," I reply.

"Just checking," he replies as the song comes to an end.

I smile, he laughs.

"You are my first love Sun," I reply kissing him once more.

"As you are mine Moon," he replies.

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh I..._


	4. Quickie 2- Come Fly with Me

**Quickie 2: Come Fly with Me **

The Watchtower, over the north-western hemisphere

"Come on Diana," Kal calls as he pulls me down the hallway.

"Kal where are we going," I reply but my words are met with slight snicker from Kal.

Looking down at my hand I trace my way up his arm until my eyes are met by his smirking face. He was up to something my god senses were tingling.

"Kal," I say as I stop in my tracks.

Kal looks back at me.

"We are going out," Kal replies with a smirk as he looks back to me.

"Out Kal we are in space," I reply raising my eyebrows.

Kal laughs as he begins to pull me along once more, "Hmm good thing I am always prepared."

For what seems like forever we walk until he suddenly stops.

"We're here," he says as he releases my hand.

"Kal this is the airlock," I reply as I look around.

"Isn't it lovely," he replies.

"The airlock?" I reply folding my arms across my chest. "Kal I know I am new to this dating thing but I don't think this is considered a good date idea."

Kal breezes passed me opening the airlock door in front of me.

"I meant," Kal says as he leads me inside the airlock chamber. "Isn't space beautiful."

I nod, "Oh."

We both laugh as Kal close the door behind us.

"You do know some of us can't breathe out there," I say I stare out in to space.

I feel him come up behind me as his towering body me sends shivers down my spine. His hands place a breathing mask over my mouth.

"As I said Moon I am always prepared," he says as he moves in front of me.

I hear the airlock begin to open as Kal's face stares down at mine. We begin to lift off the ground. Kal swirls around me as he guides me out into icy blackness of space.

Once outside I see the earth.

"Kal this is beautiful," I says as I take in the beauty of space.

"It doesn't compare to you my Moon," Kal replies as he places a kiss on my cheek. "So how about a little race?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh it is on Kryptonian," I reply as I push myself away from him.

In a flash I zoom towards earth.

"Too slow Sun," I shout as I move closer to the earths atmosphere.

I hear him laugh behind me but I continue towards the earth. Turning down into a sharp dive boom I begin to feel the air heating up around me. Shiftily I place my braces in front of my face protecting myself as I reenter the earth's atmosphere.

"Need a hand?" Kal says.

Looking from side to side I try to see where he was but I do not find him.

"An Amazon never needs a hand," I reply as I continue on my way.

I suddenly feel him above me.

"Then how about a cape?" he asks as he waves beneath me.

"How did you..."

"I'm pretty fast remember," he replies.

I smile, "Smartass."

"I am smart and I do like you're..." he replies as he floats beneath me.

"Oh no Mister," I reply. "I'm so going to kick your ass now."

As I speak I sharpen my dive as I push myself further head of him. I feel my braces heating up rapidly on my wrists. Behind me I hear his sonic boom.

"Fuck," I cuss as I see his crimson cape coming around me.

I twist and turn trying to out maneuver him but I know he was playing a game of cat and mouse. And this time I was the mouse.

Moving faster and faster towards earth I go but over the com I begin to hear Kal humming the theme from Jaws. Inch my inch I hear him race up beside me. I feel his powerful hands pull me in close. My heart races as I feel his body next to mine as he wraps us up in his capes.

"I like how you think Moon," he says as he reaches for my face.

"You..." I try to speak but Kal removes my mask.

I panic as I feel the air leave my lungs. I look up at his face. He smiles before he places his lips over mine. His lips meet mine as he breaths into me. His powerfully gently grip slowly begins to flip us around. I hear the sound of his back hitting the earth's atmosphere.

Our kiss deeps as I feel his heart race against my chest.

"God's he smells good," I think to myself.

He lips part breaking our kiss. I whimper softly.

"Can you breathe now?" he asks as I feel his breath upon my face

I nod.

"Does my Moon desire more?" he asks as his finger traces it's way around my lips.

"But we are racing," I reply as I nibble his lower lip.

"What race Moon?" Kal asks his breathe heavy. "I was kissing you."

"The one I about to win," I reply with a smirk.

"Huh?"

I slid down Kal's body slightly as my head rest on his stomach. I extend my tipy toes down towards the ground. My feet touch the green grass beneath us.

"And the Winner is Prince Diana!" I laugh into Kal's stomach.

He floats down to join me but I walk away from him.

"That was evil Moon," he says with a smirk. "You cheated."

"Oh really?" I ask looking over my shoulders. "I'd call that a winning strategy, but if you like to teach me a lesson I'll be in the barn... Sun."

I blow a kiss with my hand at him as I walk toward the barn. I hear his heart race but he does not move. As I reach the barn I look over my shoulder one last time and I see Kal's eyes were completely red. With a sigh I close the door behind me.

Resting my back on the barn door I hear a rushing wind.

"Moon," I hear Kal say. "Lock the door."

Hiya guy, Super/Wonder Short is next...

"Moon what are you doing?" Kal says as he watches Diana hand trail up his leg.

"Oh nothing," Diana whispers in Kal's ear.

"Your hand is on little Kal," Kal blushes.

"I don't think he minds," Diana replies with a smirk.

Kal gulps.

"Driver roll up the partition please," Diana says to the limo driver.

"No really Moon what are you doing?" Kal asks as he watches the partition window slowly go up. "The League is meeting the president and half of Washington tonight..."

The drive partition finally closes. Diana smiles. In a flash Diana moves onto Kal's lap. Kal's heart races as he stares at Diana's face.

Diana leans down to his ear and whispers, "I just wanna the girl you like..."

Kal growls, "Oh Rao."

Kal reaches for her but she swats his hand away.

"Oh no mister you can't do that," Diana smirks. "You'll break the limo."


	5. Chapter 3: Driver if you Please

**Chapter 3: Driver if You Please **

Themysciran Embassy, WashingtonDC

"Selina are you sure?" Diana asks as she pulls up her dress. "I know Bruce can be a handful."

"Diana when was the last time you and blue had alone time?" Selina asks.

Diana stops pulling up her dress at her hips and doesn't reply.

"And that is why I am doing you this solid," Selina replies. "Leave old Bats to me..."

"I owe you," Diana replies gleefully.

"No humanity owes you for that smile on his face," Selina replies. "It never could do that."

Diana laughs as she finishes up pulling up her dress, "Stop Selina. That was mean..."

"You are too nice Diana," Selina replies. "See you and Supes when you guys get there."

"See you soon Selina," Diana replies as she turns off the com.

Knock, knock

"Who is it?" Diana asks.

"Hestia," the voice replies.

"The door is open Hestia," Diana says as she adjusts her slinky blue dress in her floor length mirror.

"Superman is here princess," Hestia replies as she opens Diana's office door.

Diana turns to her fellow Amazon her face panicked.

Hestia smiles, "Beautiful, he'll love it."

Diana gulps, "You sure?"

"He loves you Diana," Hestia replies as she brushes a piece of Diana's raven hair from her face. "He'd be a fool not to fall on the ground and start worshiping you as soon as he sees you."

"Hestia!" Diana says as she looks at her old friend and sister. "I may be a god but him worshiping me, that's just weird."

"You are still young Diana," Hestia replies as she walks passed Diana and heads down to the ground floor of the embassy. "A man worshiping you can be a beautiful thing... One day Superman may wish worship you princess and by the end of it you won't think it weird."

"Really?" Diana asks.

Hestia laughs, "As an Amazon who as a few positive memories of my encounters with men... You'll love it."

Shrugging her shoulders Diana follows Hestia down stairs. As she walks down the long staircase Diana sees him, her beloved Kal standing there in his formal black armor. She smiles as she watches him turn to her revealing his crimson 'S' emblazoned on his chest. She watches his eyes follow her as she glides down each steps.

"Superman," Hestia says clearing her throat but Kal was focused on Diana. "Kal El."

"Oh, Hestia..." Superman replies slightly embarrassed.

Hestia and Diana both giggle.

"You look beautiful, Moon," Kal smiles as he steps towards Diana.

Hestia looks back towards Diana who was still standing behind her mouthing, "He calls you Moon?"

"It's a Kryptonian thing," Diana mouths back with a wink as she walks passed Hestia.

Diana steps towards Kal smile. He smiles staring deep into her eyes.

"You look beautiful too Sun," Diana replies back.

"Hey heroes," Hestia laughs rolling her eyes. "Just keep the mushiness to a minim. I would hate for someone to figure out you two are an item."

"Don't worry we will," Kal replies as he opens the door to the embassy. "Night Hestia."

Hestia waves as she watches them both head towards the limo.

The Limo, outside of the Themysciran Embassy

"Ladies first," Kal says with a smile as he opens the limo door.

Diana steps inside. She smirks.

"I thought we were riding with Bruce and Selina?" Diana asks as she takes her sit.

"I thought so too," Kal replies. "Bruce said that he and Selina were going to take his private car. He said something about needing to keep an eye on Gotham."

"Oh, I see," Diana replies. "So we have this whole limbo to ourselves?"

"Pretty much," he replies.

"Thank you Selina for the solid," Diana says under her breath.

Kal's ears perk up... "_Thanks you for the solid Selina..."_

Kal raises his eyebrow as she joins her in the limo. What was she up to?

Closing the door behind him Kal sits rather far apart from Diana as the limo began to drive down the driveway. With a nod to the driver they begin to head towards the Halls of Justice.

"Wow," the driver says as we pull off. "Superman and Wonder Woman in my limo, you guys are my favorite League members."

Diana smiles at the driver, "I am humbled to hear that."

"As am I, sir," Kal says as he watches Diana moving closer to him. "Diana what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Diana whispers as she leans into Kal's ear.

He stiffens as he feels her hot breath on his ear. Kal's eyes look up at the drive who seemed not to notice Diana's closeness.

"Will this doesn't seem like nothing," Kal whispers back.

"Could you please rollup the partition Mister..." Diana says to the limo driver.

"Jacobson Princess," the driver replies.

"Well Mister Jacobson could you please," Diana says. "Superman and I have private League business to discuss before we head to the Hall."

"Of course Princess," the driver replies as he rolls up the dividing partition.

"No really Moon, what are you doing?" Kal asks his voice low as he watches the partition window slowly go up. "League business, what are you talking about?"

The drive partition finally closes. Diana smiles. In a flash Diana moves onto Kal's lap, her legs on either side of his muscular body. Kal's heart races as he stares up at Diana's face.

Diana leans down to his ear taking his hands and using them as her own to spread her dress open at the high split.

"I just wanna the girl you like..." Diana sings into his ear.

Kal growls his eyes hooded, "Oh Rao you are."

"I didn't think you'd mind this 'kind' of League business," Diana says with a smirk. "It's been to long."

"Oh," Kal growls low. "It has moon, far too long."

Kal reaches for her butt in order to pull her in closer but she swats his hand away.

"Meanie," Kal scoffs at his pulled away hand.

"Oh no mister I can't allow you to do that," Diana smirks. "You'll break the limo if I allow you to do that and we can not have that now can we."

"I won't Moon," Kal growls as he reaches up to kiss her lips. "I promise..."

"If only I had a way to see if you were lying?" Diana asks as she reaches for her side. "Hmm oh there it is."

Diana pulls her lasso smiling as she dangles it in front of his face. Swiftly Diana leans from the right and from the left tying Kal's hands up on either side of the limo.

"Show me your truth Kal El of Krypton, son of Jor, beloved of Rao and War," Diana says as she places kisses on his neck as each word parts from her lips.

Kal's eyes instantly flare crimson.

"We ain't even going to make it to this meeting..." he replies as his eye grow a deeper shade of crimson.

Diana smiles as she brushes her fingers across his lips, "And why is that?"

"Because I want to rip you out of this dress," he replies as Diana hovers her lips inches from his.

"Well then it's a good thing you are all tired up then," Diana replies as she finally kisses him.

As their lips meet she slowly presses her hand across the 'S' on his chest. She smiles as she feels his armor receding back within it. As skin touches skin she hears his heart begin to race faster.

Diana stares down at his naked body. She rocks her hips slightly causing him to hiss.

"No undies?" Kal hisses.

"_Est-ce que aimes le sexe?" _Diana asks.

"Rao yes," Kal replies. "But that doesn't answer my..."

Diana smiles, "Didn't Lois ask you that question once"

"Yes," he replies. "She asked the color of hers."

"Well what are the color of mine?" Diana asks.

Kal looks down...

"Oh Rao," he hisses. "Please untie me NOW!"

Diana laughs, "No."

Kal cusses under his breath.

"Someone is happy," Diana says as she feels him beneath her.

"Shall I show you how happy I am moon?" Kal asks breathless.

Diana nods. Kal rocks his hips upwards gently. Diana gasps letting out a slight moan as she feels him enter her slowly.

Diana hears the partition lowering.

"Someone wants a show sun," Diana hisses as she feels Kal inside her.

"Oh no I will have none of that," Kal growls as he trusts upwards again slowly. "Tilt to the side Moon."

"On your left," Diana whimpers as she leans to the left.

Kal thrusts harder causing Diana to collapse against his shoulder. He smirks as he hears her moan.

That's for not untying me," Kal growls into the side of hear raven locks.

Tilting his head up Kal sees the partition down but the driver was looking at the road. Slowly he turns his crimson eyes up towards the driver making sure that the next time he looked back that he'd see his crimson gaze.

The driver looked up. Kal's eyes flare.

In a deep animalistic growl Kal says, "You see nothing."

The driver gulps hard as he quickly rolls up the partition.

"Was that really necessary," Diana says as she leans up from his chest.

"What the growl?" Kal smirks. "Or the..."

"Both," Diana replies. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"I'm counting on it," Kal replies.

Diana rocks her hips up and down against him rapidly. He groans deeply as he watches Diana reviling in pleasure he caused. He wanted her to scream his name so he meet her trusts with his own.

"Kal," Diana hisses as she feels him moving with rhythm with her.

"Oh Rao Diana," Kal moans.

Diana opens her hooded blue eyes.

Breathless she says, "We are almost at the Hall sun."

"Well then you may wish to untie me," Kal growls.

"No," Diana hisses back.

"Good thing these knot sucks," Kal replies.

"What?" Diana says.

"Farm boy remember," Kal replies as he quickly undoes her ties.

Diana suddenly feels his hands on her hips. She feels him thrust harder and harder.

"Kal, Kal!" Diana screams.

"So close," he hisses.

Diana feels his hands sliding up her back pinning her closer to him. He kisses her lips with each intense thrust. She wraps her hands around him digging her nails into his back. With a mighty thrust Kal gazes into Diana's eyes.

"We are here," Kal whispers as he and Diana collapse back against the seat. "And the dress is still intact moon. I told you I wouldn't rip it."

Diana looks down at her dress smiling.

"I see sun," Diana replies as she slides her hand down his chest.

Placing her hands over the 'S' on his chest she presses down. Suddenly the black armor spreads across his body.

"Guess we have to go inside," Diana whimpers as she gets off his lap.

"Yeah but we still have the drive home moon," Kal says as he kisses her lips as she sits close beside him. "I think Bruce and the others can handle anything that might happen for one night."

"Yeah they can," Diana replies as he opens the limo door. "But what will we tell them."

"I'm Superman and you are Wonder Woman," he replies with a smile as he exist the limo. "We have founding member League business."

Kal extends his hand down to Diana to help her out of the limo. Diana takes his hand and exits the limo where they are met by throngs of photographers.

_"Superman Wonder Woman," they shout. _

Diana looks up at Kal smiling as she walks up ahead of him, but he lingers.

"Superman," she whispers.

"I have to talk to the driver," he mouths back.

"Be nice," Diana replies as she walks up inside the Halls of Justice.

Kal walks up to the driver's window. Slowly he leans down flaring his eyes.

"Just wanted to remind you that you saw nothing tonight Mister Jacobson," Kal says his as he smiles at the driver. "Are we clear?"

"Perfectly Superman," the driver replies, "But... may I say... epic brofist for you and Wonder Woman. Your secret is safe with me"

Kal smiles as his eyes turn back to their normal blue hue, "Sorry about the eye thing, we don't enough alone time."

"We're good man," the driver replies with a wink. "See you later Superman."

"Later," Kal replies as he walks away from the limo.

The foyer of the Halls of Justice

As Kal walks towards the Halls of Justice he sees Diana standing there in the doorway waiting for him.

"A brofist for being with me Kal?" Diana asks.

Kal laughs, "More like brofist for being one luck man."

Diana smiles and balls her hand into a fist and taps his lightly.

"And I am a luck Amazon," Diana replies as she pulls her hand back making an explosion sound.

"OMG Superman just brofisted Wonder Woman!" Captain Marvel shouts as he runs between them. "EPIC!"

Superman and Barry laugh at Captain Marvel as the form a line at the entrance of the Hall.

"Billy this is a formal offer," Diana smiles as she looks over at the young hero. "Show some decorum."

"Sorry Wonder Woman," Billy replies as she falls in line on her right.

"Ok people lets get this over with quickly," Batman grumbles.

Billy asks as he looks over at Diana, "What's eating at him?"

"Meow," Diana snickers.

"Hey Diana what is that red bit make on your neck?" Batman replies looking passed Superman and directly at Diana. "Someone would have to pretty strong to leave a mark like that wouldn't you say so Clark?"

Kal gulped.

Diana blushes.

"What is going on?!" Billy shouts.

"Batman getting the last word," Bruce smiles.

"This time Bruce," Kal replies under his breath as the Halls doors open.

"Well isn't that just purrfect," Diana smile.

"I hate you both," Bruce grumbles.

Kal and Diana both look at each other before busting out laughing.


	6. Quickie 3- Flawless

These Silliness comes from me listening to Beyonce's Flawless. All i can say is Queen Bee said it... BOW DOWN SMWW HATERS! hehe So don't get your panties in a bunch and laugh at it.

**Quickie # 3: FLAWLESS**

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

**Incoming call from Selina Kyle**

"Selina," I say as I click on my earpiece.

"Are you here yet Diana?" Selina asks

"Almost sister," I reply with a smirk as I push open the doors to the Daily Planet.

As I enter the planet I see Jimmy's smiling face at the door to greet me. ...

"Hi Diana..."

"Jimmy..."

As I speak to Kal's photographer friend I see her. Mumbling about something from the look on her face I could only assume it was me...

"Good," I hear Selina reply. "Need me for back up?"

"Nope I got this..." I reply as I see Jimmy walking towards me but turn into Lois.

"Princess..."

"Well talk after I'm done," I reply as I click off the com.

"Afternoon Lois," I reply with a gentle smile. "Is Clark around?"

"He's in a meeting with the boss," she replies as she points to Perry White's office door. "He's upset about getting challenger for the interview with Wonder Woman."

Looking straight into her eyes she looks at me with such distain. Pity I don't view her that way. Missing with me was one thing but Kal was another.

"Kal's a good writer Lois he'll get the interview," I reply as I meet her eyes with a friendly smile.

"We'll see," she replies stepping ever closer to me. "I know you like him Wonder Woman and that is the only reason why he got the interview..."

"Really I didn't know that," I reply. "Clark is a very attractive man after all. Even an Amazon likes to look at beautiful man from time to time."

_Don't think I'm just his little sidekick..._

"I will win Diana and will show the world who you really are," Lois replies pointing her finger in my face.

"You know what Lois...

_ You dreamt of being in my world_

_ Don't forget it, don't forget it_

_ Respect that..._

I move in closer and whisper in her ear. I hear her gulp hard as a word leaves my lips.

_Don't get it twisted..._

_ Kal is mine now bow down..._

Lois gasps as I call her what she is.

"I will tell Clark about this..."

"Go ahead," I reply cutting her off.

_T, T-island vicious..._

"You can't threaten me Diana..."

"Why would I," I reply with a smile as I back away. "You aren't even in my league Lois."

_I wake up next to Kal flawless_

_ I save the world flawless_

_ In my jet flawless_

_ Up in his Fortress flawless_

I smile as I what Lois's face grow red with anger.

"You ok Lois?" I ask.

"I will ruin you!" she shouts. "I'm sure the public will love heating about this type of behavior coming from you Princess."

"Well Lois I'm sure they'd also want to know..."

_Mother taught me good home training_

_My brother Ares taught me how to love my haters_

_ My sisters told me I should speak my mind _

I hear Perry's door open slightly. I smile as I see the door open.

"But most importantly..."

_My man made me feel so Gods damn fine, I'm flawless_

Kal walk out of Perry's office. I watch his face light up as he notices my presence.

"Clark..." she stops in midsentence as Kal ignores her.

"Lois," he says as he walks past her to me.

I watch her face turn up as he takes me in me in his arms.

"Moon," he says as he kisses my lips. "I didn't think you were in town today."

I smile as I kiss him back.

"I had something to handle nothing major Kal," I whisper into his ear. _"Just some person was in need of a gentle reminder of who your goddess is."_

"Miss Prince?"

I snap back to myself.

"Earth to CKG," (Clark Kent girlfriend)

"Jimmy?"

He laughs, "You checked out on me for a second Miss Prince."

He looks over his shoulder...

"Oh I see," Jimmy smiles back at me. "I don't see how a guy like him get a girl like you..."

"Because I am a gentleman Jimmy," I hear Kal shout at Jimmy. "And Diana love the glasses."

"How does he..."

"Good ears I guess," I reply with a snicker. "See you later Jimmy."

"I wasn't even that loud," he whispers under his breathe as I walk towards Kal.

"You spaced out of Jimmy?" Kal asks as I wrap my arms around him. "Or did you miss me that much after last..."

I lightly tap his butt.

"Oh," he laughs. "Naughty Diana?"

"No, that was for having dirty thoughts," I reply as he kisses the top of my forehead. "I got off monitoring duty early."

He hears Lois making gagging sounds. I snicker into his chest.

"I think someone is jealous of us Moon," he laughs.

"She can't handle our flawlessness," I reply. "Shall we make her green with envy?"

Kal leans down placing his fingers underneath and leans down giving me a kiss.

_Rao damn, Rao damn Rao damn _

"Moon mmm," he growls as we break our kiss, "Why you so flawless Diana."

"I do believe Kal you already know the answer," I laugh.

"Because I'm all yours?" he replies with his farm boy smile.

"Nai," (yes in Ancient Greek) I reply smiling back.


End file.
